


A Case of You

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Tumblr Prompt, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Prompt: "Can you feel what you’re doing to me?"





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orli_girl16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orli_girl16/gifts).

> Since hitting 500 followers on Tumblr I asked if anyone wanted prompts filled, so here's one I wrote for amazon-belle. She chose the dialogue prompt "Can you feel what you’re doing to me?" and Wintershock, so here it is. Couch reunion sex for the hell of it. I mean, why not? It's Saturday night and today we got the news that Darcy Lewis is coming back in WandaVision. :)
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the Joni Mitchell song of the same name.

He’s been gone several days, and then she found him on his couch. She makes herself at home, scraping her nails along his skin.

“Darce.”

His voice rumbles in his chest, her ear pressed to his shirt, her hand gliding up his arm to meet his neck. She moves her head up to meet his. She’s slow and torturous, her lips parting as his eyes dip to watch her mouth.

She’s drawing this out longer than she needs to and she knows it, they both know it. She’s checking to see if she knows every part of him as well as the last time they touched. She traces the panes of his face, lingers her fingertips on his lower lip.

While he was gone she started to forget the tiniest bit. The details became imprecise but nonetheless captivating in her mind’s eye. She sucks in a breath when the tip of his tongue moves to meet the pad of her thumb and he sucks, making Darcy roll her own bottom lip between her teeth.

She places her hands on either side of his face and kisses him, shutting her eyes and seeking him out, pushing him further into the couch. He nudges her with his tongue and slips inside her mouth, and then they’re off – they’re grabbing and pulling, pushing one another, breathless and starving.

Darcy can barely get the words out but she can’t stop thinking them, she has to release them and so she whispers them into Bucky’s open mouth:

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

His hand shoves down the front of her leggings and his fingers reach her slick cunt and she hisses.

“You all wet?” he murmurs, and she can hear the cheek in his tone. If she didn’t know him better, she wouldn’t know she has him on the ropes.

Darcy whimpers as he rubs her clit.

“All wet for me?” he whispers, and there’s that smile again. He’s so pleased with himself.

“Bucky –” she gasps.

He cuts her off with a rough kiss, making her moan. He keeps pressing onto her clit and she rocks her hips. Her hands are already on his fly, pulling it down. It’s more her style to show rather than tell, and he pushes her off him without prompting, shoving her leggings down.

She places a hand on his shoulder to hop around, and they laugh at her awkward hopping to get out of her clothes, and then Bucky’s lifting his hips and pulling everything down and off, too, their eyes glued to one another.

“C’mere,” he says, arms wider.

He catches her and she laughs softly, his mouth at her neck. Darcy shifts, taking his hard cock in one hand and grazing her clit with the blunt tip of him a few times before she slowly sits, taking him an inch at a time, both of them hissing.

She knew when she got the text before that he’d landed safe and sound that they were never going to make it to the bedroom. If he’d been in the kitchen she’d have gone on her knees for him. Even if he was in the bathroom having a shower she’d have barged in there like she owns the place.

She sort of does but she likes pretending that she’s taking something of his without asking, because she knows Bucky could easily stop her – he just lets her do whatever she wants because that’s how much he likes her.

Loves her.

He knows she was crawling up the walls while he was gone but keeping it inside. He knows and she’ll confirm it after, when they’re done pulling each other apart from the inside.

“Fuck me,” she whispers, and his eyes change, pulling her into a kiss.

They alternate between her riding him and him holding her still while he bucks up into her, hard and fast. They do it long enough for Darcy to become cockdrunk and breathless, sweaty and red all over. Bucky is more composed, but just barely.

Darcy’s back arches and she throws her head back, coming hard the third time. The third time is always the most intense for Darcy. Her giggle is edging toward hysterical. The third orgasm requires the most work and she doesn’t always get there.

Bucky surprises her, cuddling her against him as she comes down, still twitching around his cock. He kisses her with a tenderness that causes her to suppress a sob. It’s such a contrast to her laughter and yet it felt like it was just beneath the surface.

So maybe Darcy was a complete wreck while he was gone.

“Hey,” he whispers, stroking her face. “I’m here.”

“I got – really lonely,” she mumbles, and she feels her voice go almost childlike in its vulnerability, her breath shaky. “And I thought about you being out there, too. It’s scary.”

“I know, sweetie, I know,” he murmurs. “I’m back, now.”

She kisses him, pushing her tongue in his mouth. He moans, louder than before and she can sense his own pent up emotions bubbling up.

He moves them so she’s lying beneath him on the couch, her thighs wrapping around his hips, kissing her again and again, rocking into her.

“I’m close, Darce, I’m close,” he gasps, his grip tighter as his thrusts speed up.

Darcy watches his face, seeing the way he begins to crumble, the tendons in his neck more pronounced, the sweat on his brow.

She presses her forehead to his and he pounds into her, coming with a growl, gritting his teeth.

“Holy… shit,” he gasps, two hard thrusts and then stopping with Darcy in his arms, his head falling to her bare chest.

They pant together, the world coming back. Darcy watches him pull himself back from the place he goes sometimes, even after all the years away from captivity.

“You’re here,” she whispers, and he looks at her, remembering. “You’re with me, baby. Okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers. “I love you.”

He’s never said it before. Darcy bites back a sob.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me](https://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/post/187223443758/grimeysociety-i-hit-500-followers-today-thank)   
[my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
